First
by Prominensa
Summary: Hujan, kencan pertama, dan kesengajaan tidak membawa payung. [Request dari Kirana, drabble-fluffy-lemon]


**First**

 **A SasuSaku Fanfiction**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materiel dalam fanfikisi ini**

 **Special for Kirana (Request)**

 **Note: Rate17+ dan Out of Character**

Kemeja putih kami, sama-sama basah. Dihantam hujan air sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu. Tak ada payung yang menjadi perisai kami. Dan ini mungkin faktor kesengajaan yang aku lakukan di saat kencan pertama tiba.

 _Ah, kencan pertama ya?_

Sebenarnya bukan begitu. Aku dan Sakura hanya ingin belajar bersama usai sekolah dibubarkan. Masih memakai seragam sekolah musim panas kami berjalan ke arah rumahnya. Saat itu, awan kelabu sudah mendominsai awan putih. Suara petir bergaung di telinga seolah memberi peringatan. Namun, tak satu pun dari kami berusaha mengeluarkan payung. Karena kami—mungkin—memang sengaja tidak membawanya.

Sengaja mengabaikan ramalan cuaca.

Sengaja membiarkan hujan mengguyur.

Sengaja membasahi seragam ini.

Dan sengaja memanfaatkan kesempatan ini.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," panggil Sakura manja.

Ia menutup pintu kamar dengan sambil menatapku malu-malu. Seragamnya masih basah, sama sepertiku. Paras jelitanya terlihat kemayu dan berubah memerah. Aku suka ekspresinya hari ini. Mau, tapi malu. Dan aku wajib menggoda kekasihku ini.

"Sakura, aku kedinginan."

Pelan-pelan Sakura melangkah ke arahku. Bola mataku dapat menyaksikan sebuah panorama yang menarik. _Bra_ hitam Sakura tercetak jelas dan memeberi kesan seksual. Berahiku memuncak. Memberi perintah ke otak untuk memberi semangat si 'batang' yang sebelumnya sudah tegang karena hawa dingin.

"Begini boleh?"

Aku masih dalam posisi duduk bersandar dinding kamar saat Sakura tiba-tiba memelukku dari depan. Kedua tangannya bergelayut di leher dan kepalanya bertumpu di bahu. Meski begitu, aku dapat mendengar deru napas Sakura yang menggelitik menggoda. Membuat aliran darahku berkumpul pada satu titik.

"Masih dingin," bisikku.

Sakura menatapku. "Bagaimana caranya agar kau tidak kedingin lagi?" tanyanya sambil merapatkan pelukan. Entah sadar atau tidak, Sakura menggerakkan tubuhnya membuat si 'batang' merasa nikmat akibat gesekan. "Kalau begini?"

 _Tentu saja nikmat dan hangat_ , ucapku dalam hati. Aku tak menyangka Sakura akan berbuat senakal ini di kencan pertama. Mungkin ini karena faktor berteman dengan Uzumaki Naruto dan Yamanaka Ino. Dua orang teman dekat Sakura yang sudah jauh berpengalaman dibanding kami.

Gesekan itu semakin lama semakin panas. Diam-diam aku pun mendengar desahan kecil dari bibir Sakura. Ternyata bukan aku saja yang ingin, Sakura jelas menginginkannya. Karena otakku larut akan situasi panas ini, tak kuasa aku pun melumat bibir Sakura dengan bibirku sendiri.

Satu telapak tangan memegang belakang kepala, dan satu lagi mengusap punggungnya. Lidahku tak berhenti menyerang. Berputar-putar dan berusaha melilit milik Sakura. Tak sampai satu menit, ia menarik kepala. Oksigen kami menipis, dan mulut kami terbuka cukup lebar untuk membuang karbon dioksida. Meski terlihat lelah, Sakura mulai membuka kancing-kancing seragamku. Namun, aku menepisnya dan berdiri sambil membuka resleting celana.

"Sa-Sasuke- _kun_..."

Kutanggalkan celana dan kemeja seragam hingga yang tersisa hanya celana dalam berwarna abu-abu. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku menindih Sakura dan menjilati lehernya. Mata Sakura terpejam dan aku dengan penuh suka cita melepas kancing seragamnya. Kedua 'gunung' Sakura mulai tampak jelas di mataku. Tidak besar, tapi juga tidak kecil. Mulailah aku bermain di sana. Menyesap setiap madu yang terkubur di ujung 'gunung'.

Setelah lama bermain 'gunung' Sakura, aku mulai menurunkan area jamahanku. Saat itu, Sakura sudah melepas segala kain yang menempel di tubuh. Dengan bebas aku pun merenggangkan kedua kakinya. Basah sudah area itu, dan aku haus; butuh yang segar-segar. Sang Iblis sudah membisikku untuk segera bekerja di sana. Tanpa hitungan lagi, aku mulai mencari permata kecil yang kata orang bisa membuat bahagia pemiliknya jika dimainkan.

Satu kali jilatan, Sakura sudah menutup mata dan menegang. Kuberanikan diri melakukan jilatan kedua dan seterusnya hingga Sakura mengeluarkan bunyi 'ah' ratusan kali, menatap plafon putih di kamarnya, dan menciptakan bahagia hingga desahan panjang mengakhiri penjelajahanku.

"Aku keluarkan di luar, boleh?" pintaku dengan lembut.

Sakura mengangguk dan aku menusuk. Meski ia menjerit kesakitan, aku berusaha tuli mendengarnya. Baru kali ini kubiarkan Sakura sakit dan kuabaikan permintannya untuk berhenti. Karena mungkin memang jiwaku tak ada di sana. Sudah terbang bebas ke suralaya. Aku terlena dengan kenikmatan ini. Hingga tak sadar, nutfahku sudah keluar di dalam. Dan aku tergeletak di samping Sakura.

"Sasuke- _kun_."

Aku menoleh dan mengelus pipinya. "Maaf." Hanya itu yang terucap dari bibirku. Namun, Sakura hanya tersenyum dan tak lama memelukku dengan erat.

"Tidak apa. Aku senang, kau menjadi yang pertama untukku."

 _Terima kasih, Sakura. Kau juga yang pertama dan terakhir untukku._

 **oOo**


End file.
